


Green Monsters and Red Bug Babies

by theaxisofidiocy



Series: Pesterdrabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lizzie Egbert-Vantas - Freeform, M/M, blueminuet, fanficfanfic, johnkat - Freeform, life love and tequila, persterlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaxisofidiocy/pseuds/theaxisofidiocy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems John has been experimenting with photography.<br/>You are not sure how to feel about this....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Monsters and Red Bug Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love, Life, and Tequila](https://archiveofourown.org/works/676357) by [BlueMinuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMinuet/pseuds/BlueMinuet). 



> my first Homestuck ff  
> short pesterdrabble based on this headcannon:  
> http://blueminuet.tumblr.com/post/43453215007/maihyuga-so-i-have-a-head-canon-for-the-fan  
> for blueminuet's "Love, Life, and Tequilla"  
> which you should go read. now. cuz it's good.  
> features John and Dave with mentions of JohnKat and Lizzie the grub.

\-- ectobiologist [EB] began pestering turntechgodhead [TG]   
EB: BEHOLD  
TG: wtf what did you do now?  
EB: did you get the image I sent you?  
TG: yeah hang on  
TG: dude  
TG: ...  
TG: what the hell  
EB: :B  
TG: karkat's gonna kill me  
TG: you're making me rue the day I taught you to use a camera dude  
EB: BEHOLD.  
TG: what am I supposed to be beholding?  
EB: do you not see my beautiful family? behold my beautiful family!  
TG: dude  
EB: are you jealous?  
TG: your beautiful family consists of a cranky grey dude with horns and a bright red mutated alien bug baby that you made with a magic cloning machine  
EB: you are so totally jealous.  
TG: fuck yeah man  
TG: there is so much jealousy up in here  
TG: the green monster and me have been getting all hot and heavy and he looks about ready to pop the question  
TG: our emerald envy children will be so fuckin precious  
EB: ...hang on...you’re just being sarcastic or ironic or something aren’t you?  
TG: of course  
TG: while simultaneously being totally sincere  
TG: happy for you dude  
TG: my vicarious happiness glands are squirting out all over the place  
TG: you can tell that to your brohusband  
TG: and make sure to emphasize the realness of vicarious happiness glands  
TG: that is a human thing that exists  
EB: hey, don’t make me the middle man in your weirdo repartee battles. besides, I’m pretty sure karkat knows enough about human physiology by now to know when you’re trolling him. at least I would hope he does.  
TG: ew bro  
EB: heh “trolling.”  
TG: ew  
TG: i'm damn proud you're being true to yourself and gettin your xenogay on with the love of your life an all  
TG: like so fucking proud  
TG: but keep that shit to yourself  
TG: i don't need to be hearing about slurry or tentabulges or any of that crap  
EB: hahaha what?  
TG: nothing  
TG: hey ive got some shit to do so you should probably go reunite with your loving wife and daughter or something  
EB: ...yes.  
TG: fuck yes?  
EB: HELL  
EB: FUCKING  
EB: YES!  
TG: heh cool  
TG: later bro

\-- turntechgodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectobiologist [EB] \--

**Author's Note:**

> updated cuz I finally figured out the pesterlog formatting. yay!


End file.
